Your love is a one in a million
by Innocent Blu
Summary: Your in love with someone deeply, everytime you try to forget and go with somewhere else...he's on your mind. An Ash and Misty Fanfic! enjoy


1 Your love is a one in a million  
  
Disclaimer: Not belong to me, the people, and the words of the song.  
  
Music is by the very famous 'Aaliyah' which will be add on later  
  
People in this story belongs to 'game freak' and the eps of the shows  
  
Misty waterflower was getting ready for the big show that was happening in her gym  
  
She decided to wear her nice baiting suit. Which were baby blue and a cap to match it.  
  
Misty had really grown a lot since she decided to leave Ash and Brock to maintain her gym.  
  
Her sisters all were just bad at taking care of the gym. They had hardly any Pokemon and was  
  
Always getting bad reviews until Misty came back home. Misty was more mature for her age.  
  
Misty was 13 when she started to become a young woman. Now she's grown more.  
  
Misty's now 19 years old and didn't talk much like she use to. She was very different then when she was 12  
  
Her fans just loved her, how she raised her Pokemon with care and joy, She was always busy battling some  
  
Trainer that thought he/she could out smart her.  
  
Misty was talking to her boyfriend Duke on the phone.  
  
"So when are you coming over?"  
  
"Later"  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
"Misty wait"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you make up your mind yet?"  
  
"I don't know Duke"  
  
"Sometimes I feel like you don't see me"  
  
"What do you mean Duke?"  
  
"Whenever we kiss I feel like your thinking of someone else"  
  
"…. I'm not thinking of anyone"  
  
"Are you sure?" He said hoping that she says yes  
  
"Duke, I have to go now, I have a battle today at 4:00"  
  
"Um…okay then bye"  
  
"Bye" Misty put the phone against her chest and played with the cord around her finger.  
  
She was in her own little world for that moment. She then slowly heard a woman's voice on the phone saying  
  
"Please hang up and dial again…."  
  
Misty slowly put the phone down and laid back down on her bed.  
  
"Ash" Was what escaped her wet lips. She remembered all the advances they had, all the fun and  
  
Unexpected Pokemon and people they had met.  
  
  
  
Misty smiled just thinking of her past. Her friends and their Pokemon, her fights with Ash, Brocks cooking,  
  
And mostly she missed just being a kid again.  
  
Not having to worry about schedules and plains. Not worrying about being late.  
  
To them, to them if you didn't want to get up you didn't have to.  
  
Misty closed her eyes to remember the feeling of the wind, the feeling of the warm sun, the feeling of it all.  
  
Misty couldn't get out much, always working in the gym and no time to sit outside and relax.  
  
Duke and her always were inside. Misty kept herself clean, she never once let Duke touch her like that.  
  
She hated when guys looked at her that way, like she was nothing but some kind of animal to look at.  
  
Misty was once in life with Ash…Well she still is in love with him.  
  
  
  
~* Flashback*~  
  
Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate were setting up for camp. Misty sat on a rock just staring at the fire.  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Huh?" Misty asked snapping out of her daze  
  
"Are you okay?" the young Ash Ketchum asked.  
  
"Oh…yeah I'm okay, I'm just thinking about tomorrow"  
  
"Misty…You know, I'm going to miss you"  
  
"Me too Mist" Brock stated looking at Misty.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you both" Misty said.  
  
"Hey Misty" Brock said.  
  
"Yeah?" Misty asked while seeing Brock take out something in his pocket  
  
"Here" he said handing her a friendship bracelet  
  
"Brock, thank you so much" she said then stood up to hug Brock  
  
They stop hugging and Ash walked over to Misty  
  
"Mist, I what you in have this…to remind you of me"  
  
Ash placed his lucky cap on her head  
  
"But Ash, you really love this cap…I just can't"  
  
"Yes you can, I want you to be lucky now"  
  
~*Flashback end*~  
  
'Lucky…ha…yeah right' Misty looked at the time; it was 11:05 AM  
  
'I really should go to sleep; seeming that tomorrow I have a match…'  
  
Misty knew that she couldn't sleep now that she was thinking of her past.  
  
Misty picked up the phone that was still sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
  
  
She dialed Mrs. Ketchum's number  
  
The phone ringed five times then Mrs. Ketchum picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Ash Ketchum"  
  
"Ash? May I ask who's speaking?"  
  
"This is Misty"  
  
"Oh Misty, I haven't seen you in a very long time"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Ash is not living here anymore"  
  
"Really? Why not?"  
  
"He decided to move, he still lives in pallet but he lives by the ocean"  
  
"The ocean?"  
  
"Yes, here let me give you the number"  
  
"Okay, hold on" Misty sat up and looked for her pen and paper.  
  
"Hello? I'm back," she said after finding it.  
  
"Okay it's 285-4345"  
  
"Okay, thank you Delia"  
  
"Your welcome Misty"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
'Shall I call him? I bet he's sleeping' Misty sighed then decided 'What the heck'  
  
She dialed the number and the phone had rung.  
  
Someone answered the phone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Flames are welcome, Okay guys I need to really know what I should write next. I'm in writers block on this story so if you have an idea on who should pick up the phone or ANYTHING that is going to happen please review to tell me!  
  
A friend of mine wanted the person to be a girl picking up the phone…meaning that it's Ash's girlfriend. Or maybe someone that Misty knows… just think whom you want to answer the phone…and what do you want to happen.  
  
I'll vote whose idea is better! If I don't vote for yours…. I'm sorry I still love ya! Also I will add the "One in a million" song later in the next chapter  
  
~PikaBlu~ 


End file.
